


Shopping List

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, These tags give me a toothache they're too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama, you can’t buy 40 milk boxes, you have to pay for college tuition!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but domestic!kagehina is the best kagehina.

Kageyama stared up at the grocery store with determination. Hinata stood to his right, looking slightly nervous but equally motivated. Today was the day they would finally go grocery shopping in Tokyo. They had survived from take out for the last few days, but they both agreed living off takeout would be harmful to their budget and volleyball skills.  

They had been dropped off by their parents two days ago, unloading their belongings in a small flat near the university they would both be attending. Kageyama and Hinata decided it made sense for them to live together: They were both pursuing volleyball, and they’d been dating since the middle of second year. (Tanaka insisted that they both shared mutual affections since the training camp in first year, but Kageyama and Hinata threatened to use their quick on him before he could tell more people than Nishinoya, so the true facts were unknown.)

 “Shouyou, do you have the list?”

Hinata grinned up at Kageyama nervously, fidgeting.

Kageyama squinted at his response. “What is it?”

“I thought you were getting it…” Hinata winced as he looked towards the store with an expression of growing dread.

“Dumbass. We’ll just have to wing it. Come on.” Kageyama grabbed his boyfriend by the hand, intertwining their fingers and getting a cart. “Cereal sounds like a good bet, right?”

Hinata blushed at their tangled fingers before regaining composure, reminding himself that YES, Kageyama was his boyfriend and NO, he should not be acting like a blushing schoolgirl after dating him for nearly two years.  He grinned up at Kageyama brightly. “Yeah! Let’s get the sugary American one!”

Kageyama glared down at Hinata with disdain. “Sho, you want to be a professional athlete and you still aren’t watching your diet? Tch, I should have expected this.”

“Ehhh?” Hinata responded. “I just want to try it, you don’t have to be so rude, stupid Tobio.”

“Whatever. You can get one of the kid cereal boxes to try.” Kageyama said, patting himself on the back for being so kind.

“Are you calling me short? You’re a terrible boyfriend!” Hinata grumbled.

Kageyama sneered. “Well, you are still tiny, I don’t know why you act like you aren’t-”

Hinata reddened, interrupting Kageyama before the raven haired boy could insult him again “Stupid Bakagey-”

“I don’t know why you act like you aren’t short. But I like you that way, so don’t change.” Kageyama continued, undisturbed by Hinata’s outburst. He added some brightly colored cereals to the cart for Hinata and an eight grain granola and oats cereal for himself.

Hinata looked at the ground, poorly concealing his small smile. “Huh. That was surprisingly sweet. Are you getting sentimental in your old age, old man Kageyama?”

“Stop saying stupid things, Shouyou.” He glared down at Hinata, taking satisfaction in the clammy look it still inspired in Hinata’s face. Turning the cart into the refrigerated section, Kageyama headed straight towards dairy, allowing himself a small smile as he reached his goal. While Hinata watched in horror, Kageyama began grabbing as many milk boxes as he could and dropping them into the cart.

“Kageyama, you can’t buy 40 milk boxes, you have to pay for college tuition!” Hinata barked, panicked.

Kageyama opted to continue throwing milk boxes into the cart. “We need milk to put on our cereal. Since they don’t have milk delivery by our flat, we need to maximize our milk. It’s good for your bones.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama in awe. “Um, Tobio… You know about gallon milk right?” Shock crossed Hinata’s face as Kageyama only gave him a blank expression in response. “Oh my gosh, is this a joke?! Have you never seen a milk carton before?”

Kageyama responded simply, “Back in high school my family had milk bottles delivered, and I got milk from school. What are you talking about? Stop making things up.”

Hinata shook his head wordlessly before leading Kageyama by their linked hand to a shelf with milk on it. “I can’t believe you. Grab one and let’s go. It’s been like half an hour and we got two things.”

The setter grabbed one of the cartons and walked back to the cart, slowly putting back a few dozen milk boxes. “We should probably get vegetables of some kind, right?”

Hinata brightened. “Like potato chips? Yeah!”

Kageyama nodded with vigor, glad to have solved the problem of vegetables, and located some potato chips to add to the cart.

“Ah, Tobio, I want some fruit too.” The pair traversed the store and eventually found fruit, Hinata happily piling colored berries and various bright fruits into the cart. He looked up at his boyfriend, inquiringly. “What else do we need?”

“Hm, let me think,” Kageyama responded. “We might know if you hadn’t forgotten the list, stupid!”

Hinata frowned. “Well, you don’t need to be mean about it. Let’s get eggs and bread. Everyone needs eggs and bread.”

Kageyama reluctantly agreed with Hinata’s statement, following the redhead’s lead through yet another aisle. They navigated the store for a little longer, picking up ramen and some junk food for days they couldn’t cook or order take out, and checked out successfully.

The couple exited the store with a few bags, Hinata skipping sunnily alongside Kageyama. They loaded groceries into the trunk and reentered Kageyama’s small car. “That went pretty well I think, Tobio. We got a lot of stuff.” He pecked him on the lips and Kageyama chased him, kissing him once more before tangling their fingers again in the area between the seats and starting the car.

“Yeah, it might have gone faster if you didn’t forget the list, but I’ll forgive you.”

“Bakageyama, so mean!”

They returned to the flat, unpacking the goods in comfortable silence and somehow both drifting towards the couch, the one piece of furniture that was unpacked besides their bed (Saying “their” bed still filled Hinata’s stomach with butterflies). The other furniture, according to Kageyama, was to arrive later in the week. The couch creaked under their combined weight, and Kageyama stretched as Hinata laid down across the couch, laying his head in Kageyama’s lap. Scattered sunlight entered the room and illuminated specks of dust that flew through the empty flat. Boxes full of Kageyama and Hinata’s belonging sat stacked in the cream colored living room, the light yellow walls giving the room a gentle aura. Hinata relaxed, comforted by the way Kageyama’s breath tickled his hair and how his thumb was running up and down the small of Hinata’s back.

He turned over abruptly, facing upwards towards Kageyama. “Tobio, I really like you a lot.” He smiled contentedly, blinking lazily up at his boyfriend. “We did a good job today.”

Kageyama blushed lightly, a lovely pink scattering across his cheeks. “I like you too, stupid.” He leaned over and kissed Hinata, treasuring the way Hinata smiled and laughed lightly through the kiss. He continued to kiss Hinata lazily, sinking down until he was level with him on the couch. When they stopped, Kageyama silently tucked Hinata’s head under his chin, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy’s waist and pulling him closer. He felt Hinata grin again into his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head as the redhead closed his eyes, breath evening out quickly as he snuggled closer to Hinata in his sleep.

He felt a heavy weight tug at his eyelids and warm happiness blossom in his chest, following his boyfriend into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Maximize your milk." - Kageyama Tobio.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment prompts below (#3#)9


End file.
